<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Basement Debacle by Multifandomx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456406">The Basement Debacle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomx/pseuds/Multifandomx'>Multifandomx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Check Please! (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Rimming, oh my god they were roommates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:20:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomx/pseuds/Multifandomx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dex tries to move into the basement after he and Nursey fight, Bitty tells him there is absolutely no way he is living there. His only two options are to either move back in with Nursey, or move out of the Haus. He moves back upstairs, smut ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Basement Debacle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dex stomped down to the basement after he and Nursey had fought. He began looking around the cold, dark, grimy basement. Why did he say he was gonna move in here? It was fucking disgusting, but he couldn’t let Nursey win (again), so here he would stay. He blew up an air mattress and settled in for the night. Around 11pm there was a knock on the basement door, the person walked in.</p>
<p>	“Dex?” It was Bitty. He walked over to where Dex’s “bed” was set up. “Hi honey,” he sat on top of the dryer. “Um, what do you say we stop with this whole thing, and you move back upstairs.” Dex stood up.</p>
<p>	“No, absolutely not. I can’t stand him Bitty. I would rather live with anyone else on the fucking team, seriously,” Bitty huffed.</p>
<p>	“Well, too bad. I’m not having anyone living in the goddamn basement, so William Poindexter you will be moving back upstairs tomorrow.” Bitty hoped down from the dryer and headed toward the stairs.</p>
<p>	“No offense Bits, but how are you gonna make me do that? I mean I’m like a lot bigger than you.” The blond man turned back around; he had a smug look on his face.</p>
<p>	“Sure Dex, you’re right. You are bigger than me, but you know who aren’t bigger than?” Dex shook his head. “Lets’s see, Ransom and Holster. They would be so pissed if they knew how the new first line d-men were treating each other.” Dex scoffed. “Ok, how about Jack? You might be bigger than him, but we both know you’re terrified of him. Can you imagine what he would do to you if he knew that you made me, his adorable and loving boyfriend, sad?” Dex swallowed hard.</p>
<p>	“…I’ll move back upstairs tomorrow.” Bitty shot him a shit eating grin.</p>
<p>	“Great! Good thing you hadn’t moved anything down yet, huh? Glad you changed your mind. Goodnight Dex.” Bitty exited the room. Dex plopped back down onto his air mattress and sighed. Screw Bitty and having Jack fucking Zimmermann wrapped around his finger. He was very aware Jack would sooner kill him than see Bitty upset. It wasn’t really a risk he was willing to take. </p>
<p>	With that he enjoyed his first and only night of freedom. He enjoyed the quiet, and how there wasn’t clothes all over the floor. Eventually he fell asleep, but it was kinda difficult because it was really cold down there, and the air mattress didn’t do much to cushion the ground. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>	The next day after classes Dex “moved” back upstairs, even though technically he hadn’t moved anything out yet. He opened the door; Nursey was sitting at his desk. “Hey, your supposed to knock before you com-“ Nursey turned to see Dex at the door. “Oh Dex, do you want your stuff?” Dex shook his head.</p>
<p>	“Bitty said I can’t live in the basement, so it’s either this or I find somewhere else to live.” Nursey stared skeptically at his d-man partner.</p>
<p>	“Uh, Dex you are like twice the size of Bitty…I think you could take him.” Dex nodded and let out a light laugh.</p>
<p>	“Yeah that’s what I said, but then he threated to tell Jack that I upset him and well here I am.” Nursey nodded understandingly.</p>
<p>	“Yeah dude, he would fuck you up.” Dex nodded and moved into the room. He closed the door and sat on the bottom bunk. “Um, maybe we should like…establish ground rules?” Nursey suggested.</p>
<p>	“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea. My first rule is please for the love of god just put your dirty clothes in the fucking hamper.” Nursey nodded.</p>
<p>	“Ok, I can do that. My first one is unless my music is absolutely blaring to the point you can hear every single lyric, don’t ask me to turn down the volume.” That one annoyed Dex a little bit, but he could deal.</p>
<p>	“Alright, even if we are both still up past 11 can we like be quiet?” Nursey agreed. This went on for a little bit. They each exchanged a couple rules, some causing contention, but they figured it all out. “Ok, maybe we can actually live together then.” Nursey shot him a thumbs up and went back to doing what he was doing before Dex came in. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>	The problem Nursey had with living with Dex was less of the Dex part more of the sharing a room part. He had a single both years prior, and he wasn’t really looking forward to sharing a room. For 3 weeks he hadn’t been able to jack off. He doesn’t really like the ambiance of the shower, so his only opportunity was when Dex was at class, but he was so tense about Dex getting out early he couldn’t really enjoy himself. </p>
<p>	All he wanted was to come, like seriously. That was it. He decided his only option was to do it while Dex was sleeping. So, that night at like 3am after Dex had been asleep for at least an hour. Nursey plamed himself through his boxers. “Fuck,” he whispered, because he had so much tension built up. He started to slowly rub his hand up and down. He could feel himself getting hard.</p>
<p>	He licked his hand and shoved it in his underwear. He tugged once on his cock and let out a small moan. He covered his other with his other hand. He began to stroke himself; he was stifling the moans and whimpers that threatened to escape his mouth. “Oh, my fuck.” He let out a little whimper. “Poindexter,” he stopped. Did he just moan Dex’s name? No, that couldn’t be right. Well I mean it would make sense, Dex’s abs were like a work of art. He thought about his hands and how good they would feel on him, and you can’t forget the hockey butt. He imagined spreading his cheeks and- he came with a strangled “Will.”</p>
<p>	There was movement from the bottom bunk. Nursey froze. He sat there for a couple minutes to make sure he hadn’t woken his roommate. When there was no other noise Nursey removed his boxers and used them to wipe up his mess. He put them at the end of the bed; he would take care of them in the morning. It also didn’t matter if he slept naked, because Dex had class before he got up anyway.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>	The next day when Nursey got back from class Dex was already in their room, which was a little odd, because he usually went to the computer lab after class. “Um…hey Dex. Don’t you usually go to the computer lab right now?” Dex nodded and turned his computer chair to face his fellow d-man.</p>
<p>	“Yeah, I do. I figured I should come back early today; you know before anyone else gets out of class.” That part was true, no one would get out of class for at least another hour. </p>
<p>	“Um ok, why?” Nursey closed the door, walked over to his bunk, and put his stuff down. He hopped up to the top bunk and let his legs hang off the side.</p>
<p>	“I umm…just wanted to ask you something.” Nursey looked skeptical but said nothing. Dex took this as cue to continue. “So last night…” Nursey’s face immediately drained of color and he got a horrified look on his face. “Yo, dude are you ok?” </p>
<p>	Nursey swallowed hard and nodded, “chyeah totally.” He had a shaky voice.</p>
<p>	Dex raised an eyebrow at his roommate but continued, “Last night, I think maybe I heard you…um jacking off?” This was it Dex knew that Nursey liked him. </p>
<p>	Nursey began to panic, “Dex dude I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to moan your name…it just kinda came out. I understand if you don’t want to room with me again. I’ll tell Bitty and I’ll move down to the basement.” Nursey bowed his head in shame.</p>
<p>	When he finally looked up at Dex he had a look of confusion mixed with a look of…was he happy? “Um, yeah I wasn’t gonna say that; I guess I missed that part. I mostly just heard the bed squeaking. You moaned my name?” Dex stood up. Nursey hopped down from the bunk.</p>
<p>	“Shit. Yeah, dude like I said though it was a slip.” Nursey was rubbing the back of his neck. Dex stepped closer to him.</p>
<p>	“Do you…like me Nursey?” Nursey took a step back as Dex stepped closer.</p>
<p>	“I don’t…maybe…I think maybe.” Nursey’s entire mouth had gone dry. “I know you’re straight dude, and if you wanna punch me I’ll give you a free one.” He closed his eyes. Instead of being met with a fist; a hand grabbed the back of his neck and he was being kissed. It was just a peck. He opened his eyes. “Wow…wow. I mean…do you…?” </p>
<p>	Dex nodded, “that’s why I was so pissed we had to live together. Seeing you every day in such an open space…I didn’t know how I would contain myself.” Nursey had look of confusion on his face. “Wait…did I? Oh shit. Was that not ok? I read it wro-“ He was cut off my lips meeting his forcefully. </p>
<p>	Nursey gripped his waist with his hands, and Dex wrapped his arms around Nursey’s neck. Nursey pulled him closer. Dex began walking until they hit the bed and Nursey fell into it. Dex climbed on his lap and straddled him. He looked over Nursey for a little and then dove back in for his lips. Dex grinded down into Nursey’s lap on instinct. Nursey opened his mouth to groan, and Dex took advantage, slipping his tongue in.</p>
<p>	“Fuck, Dex.” Nursey pulled away and bucked his hips up meeting Dex’s. Dex moved down to suck on his neck. “Oh my fuck, Dex.” He was sucking on his pulse. Nursey gripped Dex’s ass with his hands and forced his hips down.</p>
<p>	Dex threw his head back and arched his back, “Mmmm, do that again.” Nursey kept doing it; Dex was making the most delicious noises he had ever heard. “Ahhh, Nurse.” Nursey brought Dex’s neck to his lips and licked a stripe along his jaw. “Nurse, want you to fuck me.” Nursey pulled away, shocked. Dex lifted his head. “I mean unless you don’t want to, this is fun too.” </p>
<p>	Nursey had a devilish smile on his face. He flipped them so he was now on top of Dex. He was grinding as hard as he could into Dex. Nursey realized they both had all their clothes on. “I can’t fuck you if you’re wearing clothes.” They both stood up from the bed, got completely undressed and resumed their positions. It was much more comfortable now that their dicks weren’t pressed into a zipper. </p>
<p>	Nursey stood up again, Dex whimpered. He came back with lube and a condom. He kneeled on the floor and pulled Dex’s body to the edge of the bed. He looked up at him through his think lashes. Nursey used his hands to spread Dex’s cheeks and tentatively licked his hole. Dex let out a loud howl. So, Nursey continued. He was circling his rim with his tongue and Dex was thrashing on the bed. He grabbed Nursey’s hair. “Fuck Nurse, want you inside me.” Dex didn’t have to tell him twice.</p>
<p>	Nursey pulled back, covered a finger in lube, and slowly inserted it. Dex was whimpering. Nursey added another, and then another. After about 10 minutes Dex whined. Nursey took that as a sign he was stretched enough. He pulled out his fingers, put on the condom, and lubed himself up. He lined himself up. “Are you ready Dexy?” He nodded furiously. Nursey slowly pushed in giving Dex time to adjust. After he bottomed out, he stayed still to let Dex get used to the sensation. </p>
<p>	“Fuck, Nurse please. I need you to fuck me.” Nursey had not anticipated Dex being this vocal in bed, but he wasn’t complaining. He began moving in and out slowly. Nursey had he eyes closed and was taking it how good Dex felt around him. Nursey brushed Dex’s prostate, “Ahhh, Derek please.” Yup that was it. Dex used his real name.</p>
<p>	He began jack hamming into his defense partner. Dex was letting out little noises, unable to talk. “Oh fuck Will. You like that, huh?” Dex threw his head back in response. When Nursey rammed his prostate; Dex let out an animalistic yell. “You like that baby? Like my cock?” Nursey didn’t particularly like dirty talk, but it seemed to be doing a lot for his partner. Nursey lifted one of Dex’s legs over his shoulder for betting leverage. </p>
<p>	At this angle he was nailing Dex’s gland with each thrust. “Oh, fuck Derek. I need…oh shit…I want you to touch me.” Once again, he didn’t have to ask twice. He reached down and grabbed Dex’s dick and began stroking it. He ran his thumb of the slit collecting pre come to make it easier. “Fuuuuck Derek.” Dex’s entire body was shaking, so Nursey tightened his grip and stroked faster. He began losing rhythm in his hips as he got closer. Suddenly Dex was coming. His toes curled, he clenched down on Nursey, and let out a, “Derek, oh my god.”</p>
<p>	After Dex came it only took 4 more pumps until Nursey was emptying into the condom. “Oh fuck Will, yes you’re so good. Fuuuuck.” He pulled out once he was through the aftershocks. He flopped on the bed. Nursey removed the condom, tied it off and threw it away. “Wow.” Nursey flopped back onto the bed.</p>
<p>	“Uh huh.” Dex was still breathing heavy. “So…I know it’s like a little like soon…but what was that?” Dex sat up. He covered himself with his blanket, suddenly very insecure. </p>
<p>	Nursey sat up and shrugged, “I mean…do you want this to be the beginning of something? Because I kinda do, but if not that’s chill.”</p>
<p>	Dex rolled his eyes, “I think maybe…I also want it to be…something.” Nursey nodded.</p>
<p>	“Great we are something…we just aren’t sure what it is yet, but we can figure that out after we clean up, because you are covered in…” Nursey looked at Dex’s torso which had come all over it. Dex nodded and stood up. Nursey was gonna let him get the first shower. Nursey walked toward his dresser when he saw something on the ground by the door. “What is this?” He turned to Dex.</p>
<p>	Dex turned around, “I don’t know. What does it say?” Dex wrapped his towel around his waist and walked to where Nursey was standing. </p>
<p>	Nursey unfolded the paper, “It says, ‘fiiiiiiiiiiined love, Chowder ps. turn over’” He looked at Dex confused, but turned the paper over. “It says, ‘but congrats on finally solving your sexual tension also love, Chowder.’ I hate him.” Dex nodded but laughed. </p>
<p>	“You think he was the only one here?” Nursey shrugged at Dex.</p>
<p>	“Who cares, we already got fined. Everyone’s gonna find out.” Dex laughed as he walked into the bathroom to take a shower.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>